A New Beginning means a New ending
by Perfect Pirate Captain
Summary: What if Barbossa didn't come down the stairs, what if it was someone else. What if that person was Grant Sparrow. What if he knew what Elizabeth had done, how would the story turn out. This is how i think it would.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A New end and new beginning

The tall man came down the stairs heavy boots hitting the imbalance stairs with a loud thud. All eyes were on him as he came down with a small smile playing on his face. The crew's eyes and mouths opened with shock and many gasped at the sight of the man, his facial features and striking looks reminded them of someone they had lost not so long ago.

Marty: It couldn't be could it??

He asked no one in particular, everyone was still getting over the shock and many remained lost for words.

Gibbs: Aye it could

He replied, Elizabeth and Will looked at them both with puzzled looks, but turned their attention back to Tia who had a smile on her face.

The man stopped on the step before the last one, so he was towering over them. Everyone looked at him expectantly; those that didn't know who he was were waiting for an explanation. The man looked around making a quick eye contact with the remaining crew members and his eyes rested on Elizabeth. He paused on her for longer than the others, and then spoke loudly addressing everyone.

Man: So, What has become of my son?

He asked loudly. Elizabeth gasped and Will stole a quick glance at her.

Will: She was acting funny lately; I think she is hiding something

He thought to himself.

Gibbs bravely stepped forward, and everyone looked at him wondering what he was going to say.

Gibbs: Well Jack had a bit of a run it with none other than Davy Jones himself, and had a rather nasty experience with the Kraken.

Grant Sparrow: I see, well then

He stepped down off of the last step and pushed past them. He began pacing around the small hut lost in thought. The crew turned around and watched him questioningly.

Marty: Err Captain

Grant spun around and looked at Marty with piercing eyes.

Grant: Aye

Marty: What are we planning on doing?

Gibbs: I think he means how are we getting Jack back?

He interrupted. Grant didn't reply he just continued pacing and was once again lost in thoughts. His pacing began to drive Elizabeth insane she couldn't take it back and forth and back and forth.

Elizabeth: Argh I can't take this any more

She screamed inside her head, her thoughts overwhelming her. Grant paused and walked up to Elizabeth. She glanced up and saw he was starring straight at her as if he was reading her mind.

Grant: Elizabeth right?

Elizabeth: Yes

She responded shocked that he knew who she was. Will looked at him questioningly thoughts raced through his mind.

Will: How did he know her??

He wondered

Grant: Come with me

He told her, before turning to the door of the small hut and leaving. Elizabeth gave a nervous look to Tia but she returned it with a smile. She gave a glance at Will and smiled, his eyes remained cold and hard though and the expression he wore on his face was blank. She looked at him puzzled but decided not to ponder it and instead followed Grant out of the small hut and out into the swamp.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning means a New Ending

Thanks for all the reviews sorry I took so long to write the next chapter.

I just wanted to say thanks goes to: ymmas10011, MJLS, Brig-girl, and Sayla Ragnarok and Purplekirbyshaft who left reviews. This is incredibly short, because I wanted to know if any one is still reading it. Let me know if you are so I can continue to write. Now on with the story.

Chapter Two

Elizabeth nervously followed the older man out of the small shack that currently occupied the few people that she had grown accustomed to.

Grant Sparrow walked in a slight swagger but nothing like his son, his face was expressionless and his eyes remained hard and as cold as ice.

He paused a substantial distance away from the entrance of the shack, a small bench lay behind him. He leaned on the shaky wooden rail carefully placed in front of him, he sighed as he gaze into the murky waters below him.

Elizabeth paused behind the man, her mind racing with endless thoughts all screaming at the same time.

Grant walked toward a small wooden bench and sat down before indicating to Elizabeth to join him, she did so but with slight caution.

The two just sat in silence, which for Elizabeth was both unnerving and peaceful at the same time.

Finally Grant turned to her pausing slightly before he spoke.

"Do you love him?" he asked her.

The question caught her off guard, the truth was she didn't know how she felt.

"I..I don't know" she replied truthfully.

The anger boiled inside him, there was a woman before him the very woman who had killed his only child now telling him that she didn't know if she was in love with her son.

"You don't bloody know or you don't want to admit it" he asked calmly.

She didn't reply instead she just stood up and walked to the edge of the small wooden porch, and stared out. As she closed her eyes she listened, to what she didn't know, but a small voice inside her was telling her the answer.

As she opened her eyes a smile had found its self upon her lips, her eyes met Grants dark blue eyes almost instantly.

"Yes" she admitted.

That was all he needed to hear, he gave her a small nod in understanding and slowly reached into his pocket. Drawing the one thing that would take them all to his son, a weathered black compass.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Beginning means a New Ending **

A/n: I had a sudden burst of inspiration so here I am. I have the entire day to write due to me being sick so I thought I'd make the best of this.

Sitting cross-legged on the deck of the helm, Elizabeth Swann held Jack's black weathered compass tightly in the palm of her hand. The lid was open and the red arrow was giving a definite direction to the location of the treasure that Elizabeth and the rest of the crew were in search of. Their proud, half drunken, half crazed captain. Standing at the wheel was a Grant Sparrow, who gripped the wheel of The Pursuer as one would grip a wheel in the mist of a storm.

Stealing a glance at the compass he gently turned the wheel so the ship was traveling at the correct path. He couldn't help but let his eyes fall upon the beautiful woman in the current possession of the compass. It was hard to believe that a woman of such beauty had fallen for one of his own. Yes Jack was good looking and charmed many women through out his life time but after he turned to piracy Grant became worried. Now many years later here he was dead and being rescued by a Governor's daughter of all people.

"Elizabeth" the voice of a young man who he had been told was known as Will spoke.

"Yes" She whispered glancing up from the compass to her fiance.

"May I have a word with you" "I promise it won't take long" he continued noticing her hesitate slightly.

"Fine" she replied as she gently rose to her feet and pocketed the black weather compass. A sudden guilt filling her.

As she followed Will disappearing into the cabin, Gibbs appeared out of no where appearing next to Grant his eyes on the door of the cabin.

"Odd couple if I may say so myself"

"Couple?"

"Aye been together most their years"

"Oh really" Grant answered raising an eyebrow.

"Aye but they ain't been too good ever since ye son went down"

"Oh what happened?"

"Don't really know apparently something 'appened between ye son and Miss Elizabeth and Will saw"

He replied honestly looking around quickly incase anyone heard. Just as Grant was about to speak Marty came running up to them as fast as his small legs would take him.

"We be coming up on a port"

"Port??" Grant and Gibbs both repeated in unison as they both spun around so they were facing the front of the ship.

"But the locker isn't a port"

"**WILL LEAVE ME ALONE!" **Elizabeth shouted as she stormed out of the cabin and marched up to the bow of the ship.

The sound of the cabin door being slammed filled the ship causing everyone to look towards Elizabeth. No one could miss the tears the rolled down her cheeks as they glimmered in the sin light.

"Where are we?" she asked not looking at the port.

"Why don't ye see for ye self Miss Elizabeth?" Gibbs spoke softly to her.

"Alright but I don't see why you just can't..." she didn't quite get to finish her sentence as she looked up and immediately recognized the port as the place she once called home.


End file.
